To Love the Enemy
by hitomi-chan
Summary: note:this is NOT an up-date!


Hey! *waves* it's me again^_^;; and I got another story up!! *points to new story*  yup yup^^ and it's my first R fic ever!! Yes....*cough* but there might not be any lemon or lime *coughs nervously* it's not like I have the experience *blush*….plus, I don't know and I don't feel comfortable writing such thing…. _yet_ *cheeky grin*  But there might be hints of sex, whatever. *too lazy to explain*  but anyway, I had this idea for a while, and I have actually almost finished chapter 2!! *coughs again* this fic is is kinda dark and violent…..okay, I hope you like it, and review! *snickers* no reivew=no fic! MUHAHAHAH!!!!   *cough* just read it^^;;

*~*Disclaimer*~* wow, I totally forgot this in my other fic ^^;;  oops….i do not own CCS!! *that goes for the other fic as well* if I did own CCS, I wouldn't be the poor sucker I am XD *sniff* at least I can dream of being the owner in my dream….*sniff* ;_;  okay, now READ! *cough* enjoy? Lol^^;;

***Full summary*** Syaoran is a young man filled with hate.  After their rivalling clan killed his father, the Dragons, Syaoran and his family were forced to flee from their home to a small village, to the West of China.   After ten painful years of training and increasing hate for the Dragons, Syaoran goes on a quest to have revenge on his father's death.  On his many stops at villages, he stumbles across the beautiful prostitute of a village, Sakura.  Hearing that Syaoran is a traveller, she wishes to join him for a fresh start.  Their trip is a bumpy one, and when Sakura discovers that Syaoran's quest is to kill the man who destroyed his past, she agrees to help him find Dragon. Once they are at their destiny, truths are unfolded with haunting memories are awaken and Syaoran is faced with the hardest choice of his life, what is he to choose? 

*~*To Love the Enemy*~*

***Chapter One- Haunting Nightmares***

Blood.  That's all Syaoran could remember.  The agonizing screams were filled with the intoxicating smell of smoke blended with raw blood.  Cries filled Syaoran's head while he ran through the corridors, holding his mother's hand tightly.  Syaoran's heart beat painfully as he witnessed all his memories burning with the house.  Windows were shattered to pieces, furniture were severely damaged, and stained carpets.  Everything was happening so fast; Syaoran didn't know when it all started.  He almost fell forward but was saved by his mother's hand, they speed up.

Syaoran coughed as they descended the fleet of staircases, approaching the savage flames of burning fire, eating away the house.  Syaoran's eyes became misty at the sight of dead corpse lying along their path, the sound of clatter with battle cries could be heard outside.

Syaoran lifted his head up, gazing at his brave mother as a sweat trickled down her pale face.  His sisters whimpered as they went through the back garden, safe from the ranging men at the battlefield.  Syaoran's mother, Yelan, hushed her daughters sternly as they walked quietly through the bushes.  Syaoran looked back at his home, noticing a clear smoke lifting itself to the clouds, blazing flames engulfing their crumbly house.  Syaoran stopped abruptly when his mother gave them the signal.  Yelan checked if the coast was clear, and nodded when they started moving again silently.  

Their hearts raced fiercely as the cries became louder, Syaoran tightened his hold on his mother's hand, not caring that his knuckles were turning white.  Syaoran turned his head, and caught a glimpse of men swinging their swords skilfully, and accomplishing in chopping the opponent's head off, new blood splattered at the once green fields.  Syaoran snapped his head back, wanting to block the familiar faces lying dead.

Syaoran held back tears, how did all this happen?  Just yesterday everything was fine, his family was happy and united. Syaoran hadn't seen nor spoken to his father since yesterday. And he wondered where he was… Syaoran almost screamed at the view before him when they cleared themselves from the bush.

Syaoran stared blankly at his father's numb body, pooled in a sea of blood, his blood.  Syaoran collapsed to the ground, next to his sobbing mother and whimpering sisters. His mother's eyes were red blood shot, and she was trembling uncontrollably, placing her hand in front of her mouth.  With shaking hands, she moved closely to here lifeless husband, and traced his jaw line while tears kept on streaming down her beautiful pale face.

Syaoran stared at a loss of words.  His father was in front of him, dead.  That information couldn't be understood by Syaoran.  His father, the one that had told him bedtime stories about warriors and samurais, despite his mother's protests.  The one that protected him from his annoying sisters when they would play house and Syaoran was supposed to be the son.  The one who taught Syaoran how to fight, to use a sword, Syaoran's idol.  His father couldn't be dead; he was supposed to be laughing at mother's complaints and his children's foolish bickering.  His father was meant to sleep lazily after meals, and play games with his children, not dead.  He should only die when he had grey hair and Syaoran would be a grown man.  To see his grandchildren, and tell them how their parents were foolish as children.  But now he wouldn't be able to tell them, he wouldn't be able to say another word to the world.  The information finally sunk in to Syaoran, and his eyes grew misty with unshed tears.  No.  He wouldn't cry, his father said men don't cry.  Especially a Li.

Syaoran brought his sleeve up to his face, wiping the only tear that slipped.  How could his father be dead? Who…who had killed him? Syaoran glanced at his mother, she was now weeping into his father's shirt, as her body wrecked violently, not caring that anyone could strike her at any minuet, nothing mattered anymore.

"You stupid man!! I told you that one day this would kill you!! And look at you now!! You stupid, stupid man! You left us!! Xiao Lang, you left us!!! You left us…." His mother broke into another strained sob, her clothes now stained with his father's blood, her blood, it didn't matter anymore, "I love you…and you left us…. you left us…."

Syaoran was so confused that he didn't even notice the figure behind him until the person whispered softly beside him, "Master Xiao Lang, you must leave.  Hurry, take your mother and sisters, flee from here, now."

Syaoran nodded numbing with the help of Wei as he stood up, still looking at his father's corpse.  "Madame Li, please, I'm begging you.  Those men are bound to come back, take your children and leave," said Wei with a clenching heart.

"NO!!! You can't make me leave!! Let me die!! Let me die in peace with my Xiao Lang!! I can't go on anymore, there's nothing left, NOTHING!!! Leave me…. leave me here until I rot!!" Yelan hissed furiously as new tears spilled to the ground, her hands clutched into fists, and grinding her teeth angrily.

Wei looked sternly at Yelan, "How could you say that? You have your children! Yours and Xiao Lang's! That's a good reason for living!" Wei said as he motioned to Syaoran and his sisters, "You have to live for them to live! Master Li would be most upset to hear this coming from you, Madame Li.  You must go immediately, they might have heard you, hurry."

Yelan narrowed her eyes at Wei, lifting her head as her grip on Xiao Lang's shirt loosened. Her lips quivered as she attempted to lift herself up, only falling again in the process.  Wei went over to her, and offered his hand.  Yelan took it reluctantly with a quick thank you.  Yelan looked for the first time at Syaoran, her eyes softened at the similarity between her son and her husband, seeing the face of him in their son.

"We have to leave," Said Yelan with a strained voice as she made her way to Syaoran and his sisters.  Yelan placed a firm hand, assuring Syaoran to be brave.  Syaoran nodded as he picked his father's sword from the ground, along with a small pouch of gold as he held both firmly. With one last look at his father, he took his mother's hand in his as they started running to the direction to the cursed woods.

Yelan turned around one last time to see her beloved husband, and saw no more when she turned back.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Yes, I'm always evil with the first chapter^^ I don't think this is a cliffy….but I always manage to write my first chapter short^^;; sorries! I hope you have liked it, this is gonna be my darkest fic ever, and rated R…? lol, it's still new to me^_^  please tell what you think, I can't wait to see your comments!!  Love you all! 

Until next time,

hitomi-chan^-^

7/10/03 edited:18/10/03


End file.
